1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retaining assembly, more particularly to a retaining assembly which is used to retain a door at a desired open position relative to a door frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional retaining assembly for a door is used with a conventional hydraulic door closing system which normally biases the door to return to a closed position when the door is opened relative to a door frame. The conventional retaining assembly is capable of overcoming the biasing force provided by the hydraulic door closing system to retain releasably the door at a predetermined open position, wherein the door and the door frame cooperatively form a predetermined angle therebetween, such as 80 degrees or 170 degrees. However, the predetermined angle is fixed and cannot be varied. Thus, there is a need to provide a retaining assembly which can retain releasably a door at a desired open position relative to a door frame.